Wild Kissing Night
by tangerine-asuka
Summary: Complete The guys are gathered at Yuki's house, and Tatsuha suggested playing a crazy kissing game. Ends up with lotsa wild kisses between people who shouldn't be kissing each other at all!
1. Introduction

Hey guys... This is my first Gravi fic. Haha... Just fell in love with Gravitation recently. Oh... Yuki's so good-looking!!!! I wanna eat him up!

But, well, Yuki belongs too Shu. YukixShu forever!!! I really grew to admire Shuichi's unconditional love for Yuki. And the fact that he never gives up!

Anyway, hope this fic works out...

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation does not belong to me. It belongs too Murakami-sensei

* * *

**WILD KISSING NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1 – Introduction**

It was a Friday night and somehow, all or most of the guys were gathered at Yuki's apartment watching a horror movie. (Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Tohma, Tatsuha, and Ryuichi.) Well, it was supposed to be a horror movie. Only that the horror graphics weren't scary enough to even freak Shuichi and Ryuichi a little. Almost everyone was dozing off by now, with the hall lights dimmed.

_God... I don't even know why I agreed to this... _Yuki looked to his left, where a certain pink hair boy was leaning against him. _It must be the baka's fault... _

He sighed.

All of a sudden, the TV turned black, causing everyone to jump.

"GHOST!!!!" Shuichi screamed and hugged Yuki tightly, burying his face in Yuki's chest.

Ryuichi screamed too, while K whipped out his gun.

"Please..." Tatsuha began sarcastically. "I was the one who switched the TV off."

"Why?" Hiro asked, yawning.

"'Cos it's boring."

"But there isn't anything else to do..."

"Then get your ass out of my house. Everyone." Yuki cut in with a cold glare, Shuichi still hugging him.

"Aww... don't be like that, aniki. I know you wanna have some time alone with your lover, but it's fun to hold a gathering like this once in a while..." Tatsuha grinned.

Yuki growled in annoyance.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tohma asked in amusement.

Tatsuha's grin widened. "Let's play a game." He glanced at Ryuichi. "A kissing game."

* * *

Ok... there's the intro. Next up... The Rules...


	2. The Rules

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation doesn't belong to me, but to Maki Murakami-sensei.

* * *

**WILD KISSING NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2 – The Rules**

Silence filled the air as everyone stared at Tatsuha as if he was crazy. Well, except Yuki, since he was quite used to Tatsuha's madness.

Suguru was the first to speak. "Excuse me?! There are only guys here. A _KISSING _game?"

"That's the point." Tatsuha answered as-a-matter-of-factly, as if what he had just said was perfectly logical.

Yuki rolled his eyes and was about to kick Tatsuha out literally when shouts of excitement interrupted him.

"SURE! LET'S PLAY! Anything to chase the ghost away!!!" Ryuichi shouted.

"Sakuma-san..." Shuichi gulped, wary of TATSUHA'S KISSING game.

"Please? Shuichi? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Ryuichi begged.

Unable to reject his idol's pleas, Shuichi readily agreed. "Sure!"

"Baka!" Yuki's face twitched in irritation.

Shuichi winced, but looked forlornly at Yuki with his big teary, pleading, purple eyes.

Yuki felt the inside of him crumbling. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't start crying when you lose."

"Don't worry! There's no winning or losing in this game." Tatsuha smiled triumphly and motioned for everyone to sit in a circle on the floor. When Suguru refused to move, he forcefully dragged Suguru over. "Everyone has to play since aniki agreed to it! And there's no backing out halfway through the game. Understand?!"

Everyone nodded their heads obediently. Except Yuki, of course.

"Right. I'll explain the rules..." Tatsuha picked up an empty beer bottle lying on the floor. "I've prepared cards with our names on it. They'll be placed facing down, arranged neatly in a square. And I'll start by spinning this bottle. Whoever this bottle points to will have to pick a card, and kiss the person whose name is on that card. You are only spared if you chose the card with your name on it. Then, we shuffle the cards and rearrange them, and everything starts again... get it?"

Shuichi and Ryuichi looked totally confused.

Tatsuha sweatdropped. "It's ok... once we get started, you'll understand."

The singers nodded slowly.

"Ok! Let's begin!"

So the game begins, with 9 players seated in a circle. Clockwise: Yuki, Shu, Hiro, Suguru, K, Kumagorou(as insisted by Ryuichi), Ryuichi, Tohma, Tatsuha.

A wild kissing game begins.

* * *

Sounds confusing... but once it starts, you'll understand. So pls read on! 


	3. The Game Begins

And again... DISCLAIMER: Gravitation does not belong to me. It belongs to Maki Murakami-sensei.

**WILD KISSING NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 3 – The Game Begins**

"Here goes!" Tatsuha spun the beer bottle with his right hand.

Spin, spin, spin...

Round and round and round.

Slowing down, coming to a stop, bottle points to...

**SHUICHI.**

Shuichi looked blankly at Tatsuha, unsure of what to do.

"Pick a card. Whoever's name is on it, you'll have to kiss that person. It could be ANYONE OF US here..." Tatsuha smirked and cast a sideway glance at Yuki who glared back at him.

Shuichi gulped. His eyes roamed the cards which were arranged in a square, 3 cards by 3 cards. Hands trembling, he turned over his chosen card slowly.

Everyone held their breath.

The card reads:

'**Kumagorou'**

"Waahhh!! Shuichi gets to kiss Kumagorou! Here!" Ryuichi held Kumagorou out to Shuichi.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. All that was going on in his head just now had been: _Yuki. Yuki. Yuki. I have to pick Yuki and only Yuki!!_

Smiling, Shuichi patted Kumagorou and pecked it. "What now?"

Tatsuha answered: "You spin the bottle. Whoever it points to pick a card..."

"Ok!!" Shuichi cheered, excited that he had a chance to spin the 'deadly' bottle.

Spin, spin, spin.

Bottle points to...

**SHUICHI.**

Shuichi's eyes widened in horror. "No!!" He wailed. "Not me again?!"

"Well, you spun the bottle... you can't blame anyone else..." Hiro explained.

"Hmph!" Shuichi scanned the cards again. (Of course they have been shuffled and rearranged.)

_Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, Yuki..._Endless chanting and praying.

His hands rested on a card and he turned it over ever so slowly again.

'**Ryuichi'**

"What?!" Shuichi exclaimed in surprise, as did Tatsuha (who looked crestfallen and furious). Shuichi gulped. "Do I really have to-"

"Shu-chan!! It's my turn to receive your kiss!" And with that, Ryuichi leapt at Shuichi, and their lips met, for a short, sweet moment. "Ryuichi likes Shuichi!! Best friends!"

"Th-thanks, Sakuma-san..." Shuichi scratched his head in embarrassment, happy to be liked by his idol, his god.

Yuki looked pissed.

"Whatever! Spin again!" Tatsuha spat with jealousy. His motive had been to steal Ryuichi's first kiss. And Shuichi had ruined it completely!

Spin, spin, spin.

Bottle points to...

**SHUICHI.**

The pink haired vocalist shook with anger.

"What kind of bottle is this?! It's CURSED!! Change it!!" He screeched and kicked the bottle hard, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Ok!! Just calm down, Shuichi..." Hiro got up to get a new empty beer bottle.

"You still have to pick a card." Tohma smiled.

"I know!" Frustrated and fuming, Shuichi grabbed a card at lightning speed, throwing it face-up onto the floor. "There!"

'**Tatsuha'**

His jaw hung down opened, all the way down till it was touching the floor. His eyes widened in horror as he started pulling at his hair.

Tatsuha grinned mischievously and drawled: "Come on, loverboy..." He lowered his voice: "Ryuichi's taste is still on your lips..."

He reached out across Yuki for Shuichi (remember their sitting positions) and pulled Shuichi's face close, forcing his lips hard on Shuichi's, right in front of Yuki.

Tatsuha tried forcing his tongue through Shuichi's lips next, but the latter struggled for what his life was worth, and pushed Tatsuha back with all his might. With tears in his eyes, Shuichi brought his hand up to cover his 'stained' lips.

"What are you so shy about? We did kissed once before-" If looks could kill, Tatsuha would not only be dead by now, but ripped apart into a million pieces... by a certain blond novelist.

Tatsuha gulped and forced out a laugh, in hopes of lightening the mood. "Let's carry on... spin the bottle, Shuichi."

However, Shuichi shook his head. "I don't wanna play anymore!! I-"

"Shuttup. You were the one who agreed to play in the first place." Yuki's cold and uncaring voice sliced through the air, into Shuichi's heart. "I told you not to cry when you lost. So, spin!"

Shuichi bit his lip to keep himself from bursting into sobs. Trembling with tears in his eyes, he obeyed and spun the bottle.

Spin, spin, spin.

Bottle points to...

**TOHMA.**

Tohma blinked. "Me?"

He shrugged and reached for a card.

'**Yuki'**

Smiling with an evil glint in his eyes, Tohma clapped his hands together in mock surprise. "Oh my! How lucky am I!"

On the other hand, Yuki had frozen in his position when he saw his name on the card. His face contorted in a mixture of horror, shock and DREAD.

"Saa... Eiri-san, come to me..." Tohma beamed and edged towards Yuki.

"Over my dead body..." Yuki snapped as he felt the hair on his back stand. He shifted backwards uneasily.

"Don't you dare touch Yuki!" Shuichi protested anxiously.

"Oh, come on, both of you! Obey the rules!" Tatsuha exclaimed exasperatedly and slapped a hand onto Yuki's back, causing the latter to be pushed forward into the arms of Tohma, who caressed his lips against Yuki's.

In his terror and shock, Yuki was paralyzed, unable to react.

Fortunately, Shuichi jumped to the rescue in a split second.

"Get away from Yuki! GET OFF! DON"T TOUCH YUKI!!" Shuichi shrieked and jerked Yuki away from Tohma, wrapping his arms around Yuki protectively. He then began to shake the novelist who was still struggling to recover from shock. "Yuki! Yuki! Are you ok?!"

Once Yuki did recover from his paralysis, his eardrums nearly burst.

"Stop shouting into my ear, brat!" Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the collar. "You're the one who got me into this! And now you're trying to kill me with your sickening, loud voice?!"

Shuichi's eyes watered. "But Yuki... I... I..."

"SHUT UP! The game stops now!"

"Aniki!" Another voice cut in.

"You shut up too!"

"Eiri-san?"

All heads whipped around to face Tohma.

"Eiri-san... every game has its rules, and you can't just stop playing as and when you like. If you insist on it, you'll have to be punished. I'll gladly stop by your place everyday from tomorrow onwards until we've all decided on how you're going to be punished. How about that?" Tohma smiled brightly.

A look of utter repulsion overtook Yuki's face.

"Fine. Spin."

Tohma put on a look of concern. "Are you sure, Eiri-san? I really don't mind coming by..."

"Just spin!"

And so, the game resumed...

More behind! Please read on!


	4. The Game Continues

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation doesn't belong to me.

Remember that words in italics are inner thoughts

* * *

**WILD KISSING NIGHT**

Spin

Spin

Spin

This time, the bottle points to...

**KUMAGOROU.**

"WAAHHH!! Kumagorou gets to pick a card! Yippee!!" Ryuichi huffed and puffed in excitement. "Go on, Kumagorou! Pick a card!"

Everyone stared at Kumagorou.

But, Kumagorou only stared straight ahead with its beady eyes, unmoving and silent.

"Aww... Kumagorou is shy..." Ryuichi's voice dripped with adoration.

"My god." Yuki slapped a hand to his forehead. "Somebody do something! I can't believe there's someone more stupid than you..." He gave a look at Shuichi.

"Erm... Ryuichi-san, would you like to help Kumagorou?" Tohma smiled encouragingly.

"Can I?"

"Of course."

"OK!!" Ryuichi reached for a card.

'**Ryuichi'**

"YEAH!! Kumagorou picked me!!" Ryuichi screamed with joy. "I love Kumagorou!!"

He picked Kumagorou up into his arms and planted a big WET kiss on Kumagorou's 'lips'. Another big WET kiss on its nose, another big WET kiss on its forehead, on its 2 ears, on... everywhere. By the time he was done, Kumagorou was dripping really, really wet with saliva.

Everyone sweatdropped, with a look of disgust on their faces. However, Tatsuha was still beaming away at his idol, too blind in love to find any faults with Sakuma Ryuichi.

"Ryuichi-san, you can help Kumagorou spin the bottle too." Tohma was the first to regain his composure.

"OK!!"

Spin, spin, spin.

Bottle points to...

...to...

**K.**

"OH? It's my turn?" K drew out his gun and scanned the cards with his eyes narrowed dangerously, as if expecting an enemy to spring out from behind the cards. He swiped out a card swiftly and held it out for everyone to see.

'**Kumagorou'**

BANG!

K unconsciously fired a shot (which zoomed in between Shuichi and Yuki, narrowly missing both of them). Then, he dropped his gun as his hands reached up to tug at his hair, and he screamed: "NOOO!! OH NOOO!!"

"Ooooh... Kumagorou is going to receive yet another kiss! Here, K!" Ryuichi passed the dripping wet stuff bunny to K.

K gulped and trembled in disgust. He stuck his lips out and moved closer to Kumagorou.

Everyone watched in anticipation and in distaste.

K's lips paused at an inch away from the soaked Kumagorou.

"Why are you taking so long? Here, I'll help!" Ryuichi offered cheerfully and pushed Kumagorou to meet K's lips, and even held it there, refusing to break the kiss. Though K meant to move away, Ryuichi kept pushing and pushing.

Everyone turned green.

K struggled as he tried to get Ryuichi to back off, but he couldn't hurt his previous artiste.

Luckily, Tohma pulled Ryuichi back gently. "Ryuichi-san, that's enough."

K continued coughing and choking, wiping his lips with the back of his palm at the same time. He looked really sick.

"K! Go on and spin! Quick!" Ryuichi commanded innocently and eagerly.

Still sputtering, K eyed Ryuichi grudgingly before spinning the bottle.

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

...to...

**YUKI.**

"Shit." Was his response.

"Eiri-san, please remember to pick me." Tohma smiled widely.

"No! No! No! Yuuukiii!! Pick MEEEEE!!" Shuichi whined loudly in protest.

"Shut up!" Yuki's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he eyed the cards. _God... I can't kiss anybody else here besides the damn brat! What if I picked Tohma... or that brat's guitarist friend? Bleh! I could die!! NO WAY!!_

He mustered up his guts as he began to turn over his chosen card. _Let it be the brat, the brat, the baka, the baka!_

'**Tatsuha'**

Yuki froze. He turned green. He cupped a hand over his mouth. He felt the whole world crashed down on him.

"AHH??" Tatsuha shook a finger at the card in disbelief. "Aniki is supposed to kiss ME?! No way!"

"This is gross..." Yuki muttered, burying his face in his hands.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Yuki kissing a Yuki look-alike?

"Well, guess we have no choice. Might as well get it done quickly. Should I be glad since I get to kiss the famous Yuki Eiri?" Tatsuha smirked.

Tohma chuckled. "Mika-san shouldn't know of this. Never. She'll either laugh to death or faint!"

"Hey... Yuki-san..." Tatsuha teased and draped a hand over Yuki's shoulders.

Without warning, Yuki shot Tatsuha a dangerous look and pulled the latter towards him. Lips met. But instead of purely kissing, Yuki bit hard onto Tatsuha's lips, causing him to break away in pain.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Tatsuha massaged his lips.

"That'll teach you to be cocky in front of me." Yuki smirked in satisfaction.

"'Chi."

At this moment, Shuichi happened to realized that Yuki had been kissed twice by others. Horrified, he started screaming: "NOOOO!! YUKI'S MINE!! STOP TOUCHING HIM!! HE'S MINE!!" He wrapped his arms round Yuki possessively.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID, IRRITATING, IDIOTIC BRAT!! AND LET GO OF ME!!" Yuki shouted back in irritation as he struggled to unwrap himself from Shuichi's grip, succeeding only for a minute, long enough for him to spin the bottle.

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

**TATSUHA.**

"Yesss! It's my turn at last!" Tatsuha grinned... in confidence?

He reached for a card immediately.

'**Ryuichi'**

Shuichi gasped in shock. _What a coincidence!_

Little did anyone know... Tatsuha had cheated and marked Ryuichi's card with a small, little cross, which the others somehow had failed to notice.

"Sakuma-san, let's do it! Passionately!" Tatsuha practically flew over to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi blinked. "Ok!!"

Right after he got Ryuichi's permission, Tatsuha leaned in dreamily for the kiss of his life. But he had only touched Ryuichi's lips slightly when...

BANG!

A bullet grazed Tatsuha's temple. He jumped back in surprise. Ryuichi blinked blankly.

"That's enough. You got your kiss." K brought his gun facing up and blew the tip of the barrel. He was obviously still protective of Ryuichi.

"Kisama!! You-"

K cut Tatsuha off with a dangerous look.

Helpless, Tatsuha had no choice but to return to his place in the circle, tears of indignation glistening in his eyes.

But, well, he had cheated in the first place. Right?

And so, the bottle is set to go round and round and round again...

* * *

One last chapter!! Next!

CHAPTER 4 – The Game Continues


	5. The Game Drags On

Hey guys... I had actually planned on putting up only one more chapter, but I read the reviews and realized that some people wanted 'him' and 'him' to kiss. So I thought... heck. This is a crazy kissing fic, so I should just get more people to kiss!! Haha!

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

And another thing to note, I started off without including Sakano 'cos he's too straight and crazy (what am I talking about?). But I've changed my mind and added him in. A crazy tornado just makes this fic wilder.

Anyway, so here's the extra chapter, before the original last one:

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation is not mine.

* * *

**WILD KISSING NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 5 – The Game Drags On**

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

**SAKANO**

Immediately, a strong gust of wind erupted, and a tornado could be seen spinning around the house, threatening to tear apart anything that was in its way.

"Calm down, Sakano-san." K fired a shot at the 'twister'.

The producer of Bad Luck lay on the ground, lifeless.

"You have to pick a card."

"AHHHH!! I can't do this! I can't do this! I CAN'T DO THIS!!" Sakano shrieked with all his might.

"..." Went the crowd.

"Sakano-san, these are rules..." Tohma smiled for the millionth time, unbothered by his employee's outbreak.

"Shachou..."

"Come, pick a card."

"... Hai..." Sakano give in reluctantly.

'**Tohma'**

Again, a mad gust of wind picked up, as the tornado spun round and round and round, screaming: "AAAHHHHHHH!!"

"..." went the crowd.

"Sakano-san, you must now kiss me." Tohma smiled once again. ('_God... does he ever stop smiling?_' Was what the others thought.)

The tornado slammed into a wall and slid down onto the floor limply, muttering: "Shachou..."

"Come on, Sakano-san, kiss me, so that the game may proceed on..." Tohma cat-walked to the shocked Sakano.

"Are you joking, Shachou?"

"Not at all! You have to kiss me now!"

Sakano's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He blushed furiously. "But, Shachou..."

Tohma took this opportunity to brush his lips against Sakano's. "There! Done!" He walked back.

Sakano, red in the face, melted into the puddle of water on the floor. "Shachou..."

"Get up and spin the bottle, Sakano-san. Or I'll shoot." K held the barrel of his gun to the puddle of water.

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

...to...

**RYUICHI**

"WHEEEE!! I get to pick a card at last!!" The nation's famous No.1 idol practically jumped onto the cards.

'**Tohma'**

"Me again?" Tohma blinked, just in time to catch the sight of his overly genki Nittle Grasper band mate lunging for him, and knocking him backwards.

"TOHMA!! KISS!!" Ryuichi screamed and then pressed his lips firmly against Tohma's before Tohma could resist.

Ryuichi had Tohma in a bear hug on the floor, and Tohma could only flail his arms wildly at the sides as he tried to get Ryuichi to stop, before he died of suffocation.

_Air... air... oh my god... I need to BREATHE!!_

He struggled to push Ryuichi away gently, but it didn't work, and Ryuichi's enthusiasm isn't wearing off the least.

"Sakuma-san!! Please stop it!! It's breaking my heart!! Tatsuha sobbed and rushed forward to hug Ryuichi, pushing Ryuichi off Tohma at the same time.

The three of them lay on the floor, with Ryuichi looking clueless to what was going on, Tatsuha crying his eyes out, and Tohma struggling to catch his breath.

"Tohma! That was so fun!! It's so nice kissing Tohma!!" Ryuichi burst out giggling. "I like Tohma!!"

"Ah... Thank you, Ryuichi-san. But please don't do that again..." Tohma smiled so weakly this time.

"Tohma doesn't like me?" Ryuichi bit the ear of Kumagorou, ready to burst into tears.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just that..." Tohma struggled to think of a simple way to explain this to Ryuichi, without hurting his feelings. He saw Tatsuha who had tears in his eyes. "Tatsuha-san gets sad whenever you do that.. and Ryuichi doesn't like to see anyone sad, right?"

Ryuichi looked at Tatsuha and turned guilty. "I'm sorry Tatsuha-chan. Please don't cry..."

Tatsuha immediately brightened at being addressed by his idol, especially with '-chan'. "It's okay, Sakuma-san! I love you so much!!" He started to lean in to hug Ryuichi but was kicked by K back to his position in the circle.

"Ryuichi, spin the bottle." K commanded quietly.

"OK!!"

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

...to...

**HIRO**

"Argh... why must it be me?" Hiro frowned and rubbed his temples.

"Hiro... hurry up and pick a card!" Shuichi pushed.

"Right, right. This feels weird..." Hiro reached out for the card right in the center of the square arrangement. He flipped it over casually.

'**Yuki'**

Hiro facefaulted. Yuki dropped the can of beer he had been drinking earlier. Shuichi continued staring at the card, trying to register what this meant in his head.

And when he finally figured it out after one whole minute,

"HIIIIIIIIROOOOO!! What do you mean by this?! Why did you choose YUUUKIIIII?? How could YOU?? Stealing your best friend's boyfriend?? That's DESPICABLE!!" Shuichi turned his claws onto Hiro.

Next, he turned to his right.

"And YUUUKIIIII!! HIIIIROOOO's my best pal!! How could you CHEAT ON ME with MY BEST PAL?? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! WHY?! WHY??"

It was Shuichi's best friend's and lover's turn to explode.

"What do you mean by saying I STOLE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

"What do you mean by 'CHEATING ON YOU'?!"

"I didn't choose Yuki-san on purpose!!"

"I didn't ask him to pick me!!"

"I would rather die than kiss him if I had a choice!!"

"I would rather live without any sex at all than to kiss him if I had a choice!!"

"SO STOP SHOUTING INTO MY EAR!!" The two of them ended together, reducing Shuichi into a cowering little cat.

"But the both of you DO NOT have a choice in this..." Tatsuha chuckled.

"Yeah, I know..." The two of them spoke in unison again, and realizing that, glared at each other.

"God... I can't take this..." Hiro shook his head, groaning.

Yuki cursed for the millionth time.

Then they started for each other, (with Shuichi biting the corner of his shirt and looking at them with big, teary, heartbroken eyes) and allowed their lips to touch each other's for less than one second.

The second they broke away, Shuichi lunged for Yuki, hugging him tightly and crying piteously and screaming deafeningly at the same time. "YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

"This game sucks..." Yuki and Hiro muttered softly together again.

Realizing this, they turned and looked at each other with absolute disgust.

"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Shuichi continued SCREAMING and sobbing.

Yuki felt as if his head was about to explode. He cursed again for the million and one-th time. _When is this game going to end??_

* * *

Yay!! End of chapter 5! Next chapter will definitely be the last... I think. Haha! Suguru's gonna have his turn soon... (wink). Oh, and can someone pls tell me the full name of Yuki's sensei and his brother? I forgot... thanks!


	6. The Game Ends

I really love the manga ending... it's so sweet and touching! Love to see Yuki cry for Shuichi...

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

**WILD KISSING NIGHT******

CHAPTER 6 - The Game Ends

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

...to...

**SHUICHI.**

Shuichi cowered in fear. He gulped and reached out a trembling hand towards the cards. _Please!! Give me Yuki!!_

'**Hiro'**

Shuichi blinked and stared.

"Ne... Hiro?"

"...Nani?" Hiro blinked and stared too.

"Is that your name?"

"... Hi-ro... I guess that IS my name..."

"Are you sure?"

"...yup."

"So that means..."

"... We have to kiss, Shuichi..."

Shuichi let the card slipped through his fingers. His head was spinning so badly. "Good grief, eh?"

"... yup. It's 'oh-my-god'."

They turned to face each other and made a face.

"I never thought this day would arrive, Shuichi."

"Me too."

And at last, they moved in for a quick kiss, just a light peck on each other's lips.

Everyone witnessed their exchange in amusement, even Yuki. Well, Hiro had Ayaka, so there isn't any reason to be worried... or jealous... right?

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

**SHUICHI**

Shuichi scratched his head in frustration. "Why is it always me?!" He pointed to a card. "This one!"

'**Suguru'**

Shuichi's eyes widened in surprise.

Suguru, who had been sitting quietly and feeling glad that he hadn't needed to kiss anyone so far, jumped in shock. "It can't be!! I... Shindou-san?! NOOOO!!"

"What are you so worried about, Fujisaki?" Hiro teased. "Oh... don't tell me that this is your first kiss? Hahahahaha!! Don't worry, Shuichi should be quite an expert at kissing by now!"

BAM!

Two huge lumps appeared on Hiro's head, caused by Suguru and Shuichi, who were both red in the face.

"Hahaha!! Right... well, get it over and done with quickly then!" Hiro rubbed his head in pain.

Surprisingly, Shuichi reached out across Hiro and pulled Suguru forcefully towards himself, determination set I his face. "I AM good at this."

He wet his lips and pressed them against Suguru's, held there for a moment, before releasing the poor, stunned guy free. "There!" Shuichi exclaimed proudly.

Suguru shook uncontrollably, cupped his hands over his mouth, stood up and ran AS FAST AS HE COULD towards the bathroom. The next minute, sounds of someone retching could be heard.

"I may be wrong to say that you're good..." Hiro chuckled and then doubled up with laughter.

"That IDIOT!! What did he mean by that?!" Shuichi slammed his fists onto the floor. "I'll get him for that!!"

"Baka." Yuki lit a cigarette.

"Hmph!" Shuichi spun the bottle again.

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points now to...

...to...

**SHUICHI**

"AGIN??" Shuichi yelled at the top of his voice, about to lose control of himself. "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

Tatsuha laughed. "Hey, maybe you should pick me again... I'll teach you how to be good at kissing if aniki can't..."

Yuki glared daggers at Tatsuha.

"I wanna kiss Shuichi again too!" Ryuichi bobbed up and down enthusiastically.

Yuki glared icily at Ryuichi.

"I'll pick this!" Shuichi turned over a card.

'**Tohma'**

His jaw fell WIDE open. _I'm dead..._

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, and he dropped his cigarette.

"Oh? Shindou-san... I see that you have chosen me." Tohma got up and walked towards Shuichi.

"Yuki... help..." Shuichi whispered weakly.

Yuki raised his eyebrow. "Why? How?"

Shuichi began backing away from the approaching Tohma. "Eto... Seguchi-san? Maybe we should forget this... ha... haha..."

"Ahh... but we must play by the rules..." Tohma knelt down and lifted Shuichi's chin, forcing Shuichi to face him. "Let's see how 'good' you are..." He turned and smiled at Yuki. "Ne? Eiri-san?"

Yuki gritted his teeth in annoyance, worry and jealousy.

Tohma's smile widened. He turned back to the trembling Shuichi, placed his hands on both of Shuichi's cheeks. They locked lips. And Tohma refused to set Shuichi free so easily. Deeper and deeper they kissed, longer and longer he held. Until he had Shuichi lying on the floor beneath him.

Suguru, who had just returned to the scene, saw this and immediately rushed back to the washroom to continue what he had been doing.

Everyone was completely stunned watching Tohma.

But a hand grabbed Tohma by his shoulder and he was pulled back roughly, away from Shuichi. Yuki wore a look of loathing, jealousy and anger.

"Don't touch him." Yuki ordered quietly, yet there was a dangerous undertone to it.

Tohma blinked in surprise, then smiled knowingly and complied. "I'm sorry."

Shuichi still laid there in shock, unmoving.

"Get up and spin the bottle." Yuki shot him an accusing look. _Am I actually feeling betrayed? Stupid!_

Shuichi cringed at Yuki's seemingly uncaring voice. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he crawled pathetically to the bottle and spun it.

Spin, spin, spin...

Bottle points to...

...to...

**SHUICHI**

Shuichi began wailing and bawling like a baby by now, banging his hands and his head on the cold, hard floor repeatedly. "Why ME?! Why?! WHY??"

By this time, he had completely given up on himself, given up on the game, no longer caring whom he was going to kiss next. He had lost himself totally. Mechanically, he reached for the nearest card and flipped it over. As he did so, he squeezed his eyes shut and cried: "whoever it is, I don't care! Just get it done quickly!"

Silence prevailed.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his chin and lifted it up. Soft lips crushed against Shuichi's. Shuichi stiffened, his eyes still closed. Something felt different. He started to move away, but the hand held him there forcefully.

_What?! I can't believe this! Let go of me! _

Shuichi opened his eyes, ready to push the rude kisser away. His eyes widened in shock.

Blond locks fell sexily over Yuki's forehead as he kissed Shuichi passionately, and... hungrily.

_Yuki..._

With that realization in his mind, Shuichi started kissing Yuki back madly. His hands flew up and wound round Yuki's neck. It was no longer a quick kiss that Shuichi had hastily asked for earlier.

Shuichi parted his lips slightly to let Yuki's tongue in. Warm, wet tongues met and slid over each other gently. Yuki started ran his other hand down Shuichi's spine, causing Shuichi to shudder but kiss back harder. Shuichi slipped his right hand down over Yuki's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It was as if the whole world had disappeared.

At last, they broke away when they were helplessly out of breath. Realizing that they had kissed so passionately in front of everyone (including Suguru), Shuichi blushed furiously, while Yuki muttered a curse, ran his hand backwards through his hair, lit another cigarette, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

Everyone stared agape, dumbfounded at the outward display of affection.

"Whoa... that's really hot..." Hiro mumbled, still in shock.

"Yeah!" Tatsuha started to laugh. "My, my... aniki. You totally lost it back then! Guess that shows how much you were hungering for Shuichi. HAHAHAHAHA!!"

A vein on Yuki's forhead twitched. He shook silently with anger before finally exploding. "OUT!! All of you get out right NOW!!" And with that, he grabbed Tatsuha by the back of his collar, strode to the door, opened it, and flung Tatsuha out.

"EVERYONE! OUT!!"

Nobody wanted to mess with an extremely mad Yuki, so everyone scrambled out. Yuki slammed the door close.

"Yuki... are you angry with me?" Shuichi asked meekly and hung his head down low.

"It was YOU who invited them over, YOU who wanted to play that stupid game, YOU who gave everyone a chance to kiss you." Shuichi cringed and lowered his head more and more after each of the 'YOU's.

"How can I not be angry, especially at that LAST part?!"

_Eh? The last part?_

"The last part? I... gave everybody... a chance to... kiss me..." Realization dawned on Shuichi and he looked up to see Yuki already unbuttoning his shirt.

Yuki smirked. "You'll have to make it up to me for that..."

Shuichi smiled. "Yuki..."

And so, lips met again, this time with their warm bodies skin to skin, as they lay entangled in the arms of each other.

Well, the rest of it? You know... it's just like any other hot, sexy night they shared.

**: owari :**

* * *

Yes! I finished typing the last chapter at last!! Ok... I'm not good at writing the raunchy scenes between Yuki and Shuichi. Forgive me... haha! But hope my story was ok...?

I'm really obsessed with Gravitation. Want a part 2! Part 2! Part 2! Is the OVA nice? I haven't got to watch it. Argh... sob.


End file.
